LUNA NEGRA
by Rankita
Summary: soy una medio vampiro conocida como Reneesme. Y desde el asesinato de mis padres he jurado destruir el mal en este mundo y al asesino de mis padres: Jacob Black." -! -
1. Prologo

"soy una medio vampiro conocida como Reneesme,

Y he jurado destruir todo el mal de este mundo"

Desde el asesinato de mis amados padres hace mas de un año me he dedicado a la destrucción de monstruos. Mi obsesión rivaliza sólo con la lujuria de sangre que separa de los humanos. He iniciado una busqueda sin descanso que terminará con la vida del asesino ; cuando nuestras rutas se crucen, uno de nosotros deberá morir.

Pero ahora que lo he visto, ¿cómo puedo ser el instrumento de su ruina?La belleza y el coraje del depredador me conmueve de maneras que ya no creía posibles. Y solo yo conozco su secreto oscuro. Somos más parecidos de lo que él cree. Ambos suplicamos justicia…y pasión…y absolución. Y ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a negar los deseos que nos consumen a ambos, el cual esta escrito desde el comienzo de los tiempos.


	2. Y la caja fue abierta

**Capitulo 1:**

**"y la caja fue abierta"**

Rankita S.A. © Casi todos los derechos reservados y si te robas algo, te cago a trompadas

planetsurvival2007 hotmail . com

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un olor Familiar llego a las ventanas de la nariz…

Cuando el intruso llego a él, Jacob Black vislumbró su cara. No era _el_ intruso sino_ la_ intrusa, después de todo…

Él la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si de manera que quedaron ojo a ojo.

Sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de él. Mechones de pelo cobrizo rozaron su mejilla cuando sus brazos rodearon su cuello.

Gruñendo, agarró sus muñecas y la jaló. Ella era fuerte, pero él lo era más; no por nada sobresalía de los demás licántropos por su fuerza y su velocidad.

Forcejeó hacia atrás cuando él dio un paso hacia ella.

Jacob miró a la mujer sobre el terreno. Ella lo miró fijamente con una mezcla de miedo, admiración, y triunfo.

- ¿Qué…?

El golpeó la tierra con una fuerte sacudida de huesos.

Entonces no hubo nada sino la oscuridad de la noche y el olor de su ataque. Cuando él escuchó la suave risa de victoria, él supo la terrible verdad. Ella lo había encontrado.

Capitulo 1:

Tenía todas y cada una de sus extremidades encadenadas a la pared; y no escapaba por el simple hecho de que se encontrara encadenado porque bien sabia su captora que podría zafarse de ellas oh, si. Solo un tirón bastaría; sino fuera por las incontables heridas y los huesos rotos que tenia los cuales tardarían un día o dos en sanar.

Otra vez ese olor extraño llego a su nariz…era su captora. Pero no podía adivinar su origen ¿un humano? ¿Otro vampiro?

La vista de las innumerables cicatrices marcadas a fuego en su piel caoba hacía que el corazón de Reneesme se acelerara por la anticipación. El estupido volturi había estado en lo correcto. Jacob se hizo más y más fuerte en solo unos años, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos perros.

Estaba adolorida y magullada de su batalla, pero Marianna había sufrido la mayoría. Ella la había ayudado a herir a Jacob con sus armas, pero había pagado por su valentía con un brazo roto. Podría pasar mucho tiempo antes que fuera capaz de luchar de nuevo.

-¿este es él?

Reneesme dirigió su atención del licántropo el tiempo suficiente para mirar a la niña en la entrada.

-Hola, Mari, - contestó. -Sí, lo es.-

Marianna se adelantó, entrando en el sótano, pobremente iluminado, que servía de refugio, almacén y celda. A los dieciséis era alta, esbelta y bella. Sus padres tenían grandes esperanzas para la vida de su hija, pero Marianna quería ser como su amiga Reneesme.

Los ojos de oscuridad de Marianna encontraron los de su amiga y le causo gracia en la forma que miraron con fijeza el preso. "creí que el perro era feo."

Mientras Jacob estaba inconsciente, Reneesme le había quitado los restos de la camisa que quedaron de la lucha; pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, por lo menos le hubiera puesto una manta sobre él. Mari no debería estar mirando a un hombre medio desnudo, aun si era un licántropo.

Especialmente no un perro como Jacob Black, quien no dudaría de su habilidad al seducir a su presa dentro de su calido abrazo oscuro.

-Es feo, - Reneesme le informó fríamente. -En el interior.

Pero su exterior era bello, algo que ella nunca, ninguna vez admitiría. Era alto y musculoso, bronceado y gracioso. Su pelo era despeinada seda café con un toque de castaño rojizo. Su boca era tan sensual como cruel y sus ojos se veían dilatados como los de un halcón y color petróleo. Cuando la había mirado antes la había dejado sin aliento La única imperfección había sido la suciedad debajo de sus uñas y los callos en sus manos.

Su reacción a él la estaba disgustando.

_Basta ya!-_se dijo a si misma- _este perro mugriento mató a tus padres y acabo con todo lo que significaba para ti_!

Ella no debería encontrarlo la menor pizca de apetecible. Pero lo hacía. Cuando estuvieron peleando ella aún sintió un excitante calor en sus entrañas. Nunca había reaccionado a un monstruo de esa manera antes. Nunca de ese modo por nadie, humano o no.

La voz de Mari la saco de su trance

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Reneesme puso un brazo sobre su amiga; quien era casi tan alta como ella (por ahora)

-Él nos dirá lo que estábamos buscando, tomaré venganza por lo que hizo y luego se lo entregaré a esos Volturi, tal y como habíamos planeado y luego con la recompensa que nos den, podremos ir a comprarte unos lindos vestidos a Port Angels ¿te gusta eso?

-oh, si! Gracias!! –la abrazo violentamente (parecía como ser abrazada por un gatito)

-Ahora es tiempo de ir a dormir, ya va a amanecer. Podremos ir después de almorzar

Mari se fue sin discusión, un pequeño salto a su paso. A simple vista un año las separaban en edad. Reneesme nunca había sido, ni sería esa joven, esa inocente. La vida había tomado todas sus decisiones por ella.

-¿puedo tener un nuevo vestido también?

Ella brincó ante el sonido de su voz.

Él no debería estar despierto tan pronto (no habían pasado ni cinco horas del ataque. Y por si las dudas le habían inyectado una droga que, supuestamente, le haría dormir hasta bien avanzado el día)

Le enfrentó con la barbilla arriba. No podía mostrar miedo. No podía mostrar nada.

Él estaba sentado en el estrecho catre (las cadenas no habían hecho ruido cuando se movió) su espalda volteada a la pared de piedra, una rodilla inclinada, su talón apoyado en el borde. La otra rodilla puesta a un lado, dándole una vista amplia de su musculoso pecho. Los grilletes ligeramente acolchonados alrededor de sus tobillos estaban dañados pero lo sujetaban, como las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Las cadenas que sujetaban ambos a la pared y al piso eran más fuertes, con los eslabones gruesos. Debería ser demasiado fuerte para que él la rompiera, pero sólo para estar a salvo unos instantes.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada a un lado como si la estuviera mirando. Su cara estaba completamente inexpresiva, aunque pudo sentir su ira, su odio. Ella mantuvo su distancia (bien fuera de su alcance).

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?- exigió el perro. - ¿Voy a ser torturado? ¿Lisiado? ¿Tal vez tu y las otra mujer se proponen destruirme?-

Ella le dijo con burla.

- jaja, ninguna mujer podría tener una criatura como tú.

Él sonrió - algo que lo hizo parecer incómodamente humano. Y en suma demasiado atractivo.

- ¿Pero tú no eres una mujer, no es así? No completamente, mi querida Nessie.

Ella no contestó. No pudo. Habría debido anticipar esto; él todavía la recordaba y osaba recordarla después de lo que hizo!

Su sonrisa nunca vacilo, pero sus ojos parecían brillar a la luz de la antorcha.

- ¿Sabe esa niñita que eres medio vampiro, Nessie?

. Instintivamente verificó la entrada, donde la gris aproximación del amanecer se movía lentamente en el sótano. Nadie estaba allí para oír su evaluación concluyente.

Las cadenas tintinearon cuando él se enderezó, sus pies estrechos tocando el piso áspero.

-Ella no desea saberlo…

- no lo sabe- concluyó Jacob

La mirada que ella le dio era una de pura malicia.

Si crees que esto te da poder, vuélvelo a pensar. Pueden nunca escucharte, perro estupido

Estaba todavía sonriendo, un hecho que le trajo un frío a la base de su columna.

- Por supuesto que no lo desean. Pero no tienes razón, pequeña _Nessie_, tengo poder. Sé tu secreto.

-Me pregunto porque no le dices a tu amiguita lo que eres- dijo Jacob con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Su expresión le dijo que sabía exactamente porque. ¿Cómo podía decirles a Mari que esa mitad de ella era el mismo monstruo que ella

temía?

Ella no podría comprenderlo.

- Tu tiempo podría ser mejor gastado, _perro_, diciéndome lo que quiero saber.

Levantó una ceja, desdeñándola con su humor. Él estaba encadenado y sin embargo la hacía sentir como estuviera al mando de esa charla.

.-¿y eso es…?

Ella le podía golpear, enrollar sus dedos alrededor de su cuello y sufrir las consecuencias sólo para verlo sangrar. Tomar el poder de vuelta.

- ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres?

Él frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿que? Yo nunca mate a nadie.- Su tono era apenas convincente.

Los dedos apretados a sus lados.

_tranquilízate, tranquilízate.._

La parte superior de su cuerpo lentamente se reclinó para dejar descansar la cabeza contra la pared; su barbilla con hoyuelo se levantaba insolentemente.

-Esto es un error ¿Por qué querría matarlos a ambos?

Si ella no lo supiera bien podría ser tentada a creerle; sonaba tan sincero, aún cuando en silencio se estaba riendo de ella.

- Me dirás por que lo hiciste.

- ¿Por qué no te beso en lugar de eso?

Ella no pensó, simplemente reacciono, lanzándose a través del piso para apuntar un puntapié fiero a su cabeza. Lo tomó como si no fuera nada más de una bofetada. Ella comprendió su error un segundo demasiado tarde como él agarró su inicialización en su mano e invierta le.

Reneesme golpeó la suciedad enfrente de ella, el aire salió de sus pulmones con una fuerza que la dejó aturdida. Había hecho exactamente lo que él esperaba y ahora la iba a matar.

La suciedad se incrustó bajo sus uñas cuando él tiró de ella hacia él. Sus dedos mordieron en su pantorrilla. Si él quería podía romper su pierna como una ramita, pero no lo hizo. Una parte de ella sabía que él la quería viva y consciente para cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle.

Intentó voltearse sobre su espalda, pero era más fuerte de lo que ella era. Los grilletes en la pared gimieron cuando él estiró contra ellos.

¿Dios mío, no era bastante fuerte para romperlos, no es así?

Eso la asusto.

Lo que seguramente, le siguió una mueca pues los brazos de Jacob se aflojaron por una milésima de segundo; vacilando seguramente.

Reneesme aprovechó ese tiempo y se arrojó al sucio piso duro,lejos de su alcance. Corrió a la puerta. Sólo una vez ella se detuvo en ese parche del pálido amanecer volteándose a mirarlo.

Estaba derrumbado en el catre, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Había sangre además (que seguramente serian heridas abiertas por la pequeña riña). El olor de él la llamaba, despertando un hambre que se negaba a satisfacer.

Allí había tal dolor en sus facciones cuando él encontró su mirada, pero sus ojos estaban tan fríos como el hielo. Ella no podía sentirse mal por causarle daño.

Ella no era el monstruo.

No era una abominación.

Era medio humana.

No bebía sangre.

No mataba sin ton ni son.

Me dirás porque los mataste y donde están sus cuerpos, - le dijo. - no me hagas dañarte de nuevo.

- Uno de nosotros va a morir,-le dijo Jacob, su mandíbula se apretó eso.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-sé también que no seré yo.

Entonces cerró la pesada puerta, paso el cerrojo y subió las escaleras para encontrar el amanecer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del capitulo " y la caja fue abierta"**

Rankita S.A. © Casi todos los derechos reservados y si te robas algo, te cago a trompadas!

planetsurvival2007 hotmail . com


	3. Banquete del desastre

Mientras que salía con Marianna, Reneesme se dio cuenta que la cadenita que había pertenecido a su madre faltaba. Ella nunca se la quitaba tampoco, la única cosa que podía considerar para explicar su desaparición era que podría haberse caído durante anoche en la captura del licántropo.

Era una distancia corta fuera de su camino y la cadena tenía un gran significado, demasiado, suficiente para que, después de comprarle el vestido a Mari (un hermoso vestido rosa que hacia juego con su clara cabellera) Reneesme condujera al porche amarillo (un regalo que le obligaban a utilizar) sobre el camino de la carretera .aun faltaban varias horas para el mediodía. Uno de los aspectos más negativos de su condición era esta maldita sensibilidad a la luz del día, no era que le brillara la piel ni nada de eso; solo que no se sentía nada cómoda bajo los rayos del sol.

Por supuesto, todo sobre ser un _medio -vampiro_ era negativo. Ella hubiera cambiado toda su fuerza y habilidades en un segundo por ser una mujer normal, humana.

O al menos que era lo que ella creyó cuando le se dedicó más a pensar sobre las consecuencias de tal trueque.

El sitio era fácil de encontrar. La hierba había sido pisoteada por su lucha cuando había recogido a la herida Mari.

-Tú busca a un lado del camino, - Reneesme le ordenó cuando ella bajó del coche. -yo buscaré del otro.

Sin palabras, Mari saltó ante su orden. A veces Reneesme pensaba que ella le podría decirle a la chica que saltara de un barranco y así lo haría.

¿Estaría tan deseosa Marianna de imitarla, de idolatrarla, si supiera lo que ella era de verdad?

Las observaciones de Jacob sobre su secreto la habían puesto paranoica. Ella le había dado poder sobre el, y eso había sido tonto.

Los eventos de la noche previa regresaron a ella cuando Reneesme buscó en la hierba donde había luchado con Jacob

Vino a su memoria el aspecto de su cara cuando vio que Reneesme lo atacaría: había sido de sorpresa con un poco de admiración; pensaba que él la había encontrado atractiva solo hasta que lo atacó.

_Y solo hasta que lo ataque- recalco para si misma- ya de seguro que piensa todo lo contrario _

Una gran ironía: no poder decir que ella también lo encontraba feo.

Él debería ser feo, deforme y asqueroso como lo malvado y asesino que era. O por lo menos le gustaría ser inmune a su letal encanto, sabiendo todo lo que el hizo.

- ¡lo encontré!

Sonriendo orgullosamente, Marianna saltó por la hierba y a través del camino. La luz solar brilló del pendiente de la cadena de su mano.

Reneesme la tomó de ella con un abrazo.

gracias. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la perdido para siempre!

Mari señaló un punto sobre el hombro de Reneesme

-¿que es eso que esta allá?

Mirando sobre su hombro, vio los restos de dos chimeneas de piedra y lo que parecía ser las paredes de una antigua casa.

-Hm.….esta es…era, mejor dicho, el regalo de bodas de, mis padres.

¿Seguramente no podía ser coincidencia que este lugar estuviera situado en el sitio exacto donde tuvieron el encuentro con Jacob?

Podría haber algo importante aquí que pueda usar contra el. Algo que la ayudara en su búsqueda por encontrar su venganza.

Miró a la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-¿quieres ir a explorar?- ella no debería. Esa cabaña estaba llena de recuerdos difíciles de soportar, pero ella no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para investigar, especialmente si curiosear producía la información sobre el asesino de sus padres.

Colgando en el cuello la cadena con el dije del clan Cullen una vez más, Reneesme le dirigió una larga mirada a las tumbas que yacían cerca de la entrada. (Unas tumbas vacías, por supuesto, donde sus padres algún día podrían descansar en paz)

Alguien había estado aquí recientemente y había puesto en orden el sitio. Se veían demasiado bien conservado para ser tumbas artesanales.

Había sólo una persona – _la criatura _– y ella no quería creerlo capaz de tal sentimiento. Ella no creería eso.

Aunque, pensó mientras se iba, había estado allí la noche antes.

Y eso explicaría la suciedad debajo de sus uñas.

Una _medio-vampiro _que no cazaba el mal? . -Joder¿en qué se había metido?

Poniéndose boca arriba en el catre, Jacob escuchó voces por encima de él – cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar alguna pista sobre lo que tenían pensado para él. No hubo nada. Más temprano él había captado una pequeña conversación, pero nada importante.

Quizá Nessie sabía lo suficiente como para hablar de él en otro sitio.

…Nessie…El solo mencionar su nombre le provocaba un gran vacío en su pecho. Un año y medio le había costado olvidarla casi por completo. aunque a veces el recuerdo de su cuerpo y su persona regresaba con velocidad dolorosa.

Decirle a ella sobre besarla había sido una táctica, pero él no hubiera dicho que no si ella le hubiera tomado la palabra. Eso decía bastante acerca de él – nada de eso halagador.

Él no había tenido intención de dormir cuando salió el sol, pero el dolor de la lucha y la cólera eventualmente lo hizo fatigarse y su cuerpo necesitaba sanar.

En alguna ocasión durante su descanso alguien – y él tenía una buena idea de justo quién podría ser lo suficiente sigiloso – hubiera entrado y hubiera repuesto las cadenas oxidadas y gastadas por unas nuevas y mas resistentes. Él tenía espacio para respirar, pero a duras penas. Cualquier otro movimiento le dolería. Su anfitriona estaba realmente decidida a mantenerlo allí.

¿Por qué estaba él allí?

¿Más importante aún, por qué ella lo había mantenido vivo?

¿Y qué en nombre de todo lo que era sagrado esa medio vampiro tenía con sus padres? ¿Por que lo culpaba de matarlos si Jacob no seria capaz de tocarles un pelo?

¿Quién seria el verdadero asesino?

Y Aunque él supiera dónde estaba el hijo de puta, él no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a Nessie y exponerla al dolor.

Y aunque dolor era lo ultimo que deseaba causarle, su furia era lo que también evitaríaa toda costa. Ya que la medio vampiro cazaba a quienes deberían ser sus aliados en vez de humanos.

Era peligrosa para su clase y los otros como él. Con sus dotes de _medio vampiro_ ella podría rastrearlos, pelear contra ellos. Su amiga, la de pelos rubios, la ayudaban con trampas y armas, pero eso no significaba mucha diferencia.

Pisadas se escucharon en el piso afuera, aproximándose a un punto justo encima de su cabeza. Alguien venía. ¿Estaban viniendo a matarlo? ¿Alimentarlo? Él necesitaría comer pronto. Tal vez era su anfitriona. Él contaba con lo mucho que le gustaría la oportunidad para recompensarla por la golpiza que ofreció sobre él más temprano.

La puerta sobre el suelo para el sótano se abrió con un gemido bajo. La luz del sol inundaba bajando las escaleras para combinar en el piso, la forma de un hombre dibujada en medio.

Botas se arrastraban sobre los escalones de piedra. Jacob observo como el hombre solo entró en su prisión. Quizá él debería haber estado más en guardia, menos optimista, pero habiendo vivido solo unos pocos años, a comparación del vampiro que se acercaba a él, lo hacía más o menos relajado ya sea que viviera o muriera. Eso no quería decir que él se iría fácilmente, pero a él no le daba miedo ello tampoco.

El hombre era alto y moreno. Como bien Jacob lo recordaba.

Él tenía la constitución robusta de un obrero o un guerrero – algo que Jacob podría respetar. Él se paró al pie de los escalones y clavó los ojos en Jacob.

Jacob se quedó con la mirándolo también. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado y el hombre no había hablado, no se había movido – se había cruzado de brazos pero respiraba y parpadeaba.

Jacob habló:

- _Nahuel._

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Vine aquí a mirar.- dijo, como justificándose

Algo había ocurrido con su acento mapuche, Jacob no lo recordaba de esa forma.

Su ingles ahora era rural, pero no forzado. Como su captora, este hombre tenía algo de educación. Por el modo en que Nessie hablaba inglés él apostaría que ella lo había perfeccionado en el idioma.

-ya miraste. -Jacob arqueó una ceja. -¿Terminaste?

- Todavía no he oído la historia de como fue que mataste a los padres de Reneesme.

La mandíbula de Jacob se apretó.

-otra vez con eso…¿Qué hay de mi?¿ Nessie te contó que yo no mate a nadie?

- No te creo.- El hombre habló con tal convicción que Jacob casi creyó en la mentira el mismo.

-¿entonces crees que necesitaría esconderme atrás de estas simples cadenas? tanto yo como tú sabemos que no durarían mucho

Nahuel sólo se quedó mirando. Él creía que Jacob lo podría tener para almorzar y no sentiría una onza de remordimiento? Porque ahora mismo él podría.

- no, - el hombre dijo finalmente. -Pero no te has escapado ya porque ella es importante para ti , ¿o sí?

"Nessie." una puñalada tímida del dolor perforó el corazón del licántropo. Nessie… pobre. Ella estaba tan triste que no sabia que creer, no ahora.

- eres una leyenda, - Nahuel siguió.

Jacob lanzo un bufido y sonriendo estiro un amoretonado brazo

-Libérame y veras qué tan legendario puedo ser.

El hombre realmente palideció ante esa sugerencia.

- la gente necesita alimentarse, sabes.-prosiguió el licántropo

Un ceño frunció la frente de Nahuel.

- No lo haré –

- No le serviré a Nessie si estoy desnutrido.

Eso parecido hacer razonable al hombre.

-Pediré que te traigan comida.

-Gracias. Ahora vete.

Él esperó que Nahuel saliera, pero no lo hizo. Educado podría ser, pero era hermético como un clavo en un ataúd. Jacob sacudió con fuerza sus cadenas, como si fuera a brincar fuera del catre. La cruz encima de él se bamboleó.

Su visitante se sobresaltó, se volvió sobre sus talones y aceleró los pasos. La oscuridad se cerró otra vez mientras la puerta cayó cerrándose con fuerza con un bajo estampido.

Sólo otra vez, Jacob se recostó en su cama estrecha y sonrió. Él no tenía mucho para ser divertido, pero algunas veces convenía dar miedo.


End file.
